Arthey: The Kingdom of Raster
by Clair Fire
Summary: The sky was black the wind moved the enormous trees. Creatures, strange creatures were screaming and running. Babies were crying and grown ups were desperate searching for their lost kids." And that's just a bit. RR pliz!
1. Just another day

Magic doesn't Exist

_**Disclaimer: First thing hi! Hope you love or at least like my story. The whole story every part of it is my own invention, so think it twice before you want to copy anything. If you want to include my characters or something from my story into yours mail me first then I'll let you know. Please review either you liked or not the story so I can improve. Also if you have a doubt, I'll answer.**_

The sky was black the wind moved the enormous trees. Creatures, strange creatures were screaming and running. Babies were crying and grown ups were desperate searching for their lost kids.

Then it began; gigantic balls of fire were falling from the sky into the great city. Dragons were spitting fire to everywhere and there, in the middle of the lost city a creature like a dragon came from the sky. The dragon was humongous, with about a hundred meters sideways and sixty meters tall. It had two shiny, big, black eyes, and its scales were of a dark green color.

As it came to the ground, everyone stood still, no one dared to make a move. An awful silence filled the city in flames.

On top of this dragon a shadow sat, it was something wrapped in black clothes. And you could see its red eyes through its grey and decorated helmet.

Then a complete darkness filled the city. No light could be seen, no moon, no stars, no fire could there be for no one saw a thing.

The chaos continued; people were crying and screaming, animals were bumping with everything then one only voice was to be heard, the king.

"What do you desire, filthy beast?" said the king with his impotent voice. "What brings you here, to my city and destroy it?" The king would not tremble against anything and wouldn't now.

"You know very well what does the master desire" screeched with a horrible voice. The shadow was screeching, to the king and everyone that was alive was trying not to hear the horrible screech.

"Well, I have forgotten" said the king perhaps with too much sarcasm, and not taking it seriously. "Would you remind me, filthy beast?"

"Argh" it screeched and screamed "The master desires the -"

She woke up. Her sweat covered her whole body and her heart was about to explote. It must have been 3'o clock of the morning. She had been having the same nightmare for over 2 months and it would always finish there, when the beast was about to say what its master wanted.

Her head bumped into the pillow and felt asleep again.

A noise could be heard, she sat on her bed and stood up, but her balance faded and she fell into the floor right next to her white cell phone, which was ringing madly.

"Hey, yeah its me." she said with a tired voice "Who else could I be? Clair, of course what do you think? Ok sure, yeah I'll help you with Tom, yes" her voice sounded so tired that was an enormous effort to keep talking "I'll also help you with your homework. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!" she exclaimed furious "I can't believe he said that! Ok and what did she said? Yeah ok and what did he said? And what did she said? And what did he said?"

"Its her turn" said a little voice from behind her

"Would you excuse me for a second?" Clair said "Daniel why won't you leave me alone, doesn't matter" she said talking to the little person behind her "Now go AWAY!!!!!!" she cried and pointed at the door, while the little person left the room

"Now where were we?" she said but just then the cell phone turned off "Ohhhhh no!!!!!!! I can't believe it! It has run out of batteries again!" she said searching for her clothes in middle of the disaster in her room.

"Clair breakfast is ready" cried her mother from the first floor.

"Coming" she answered running down the stairs in her uniform of school

"Well here comes Sleeping Beauty" said her father without even looking at her; he was just reading the paper.

"Much more likely the Sleeping Beast" said Daniel laughing at her

"What did you said?!?!?!?!? You little beast" she said trying to catch him, but her mother got between them.

"Now Clair, leave your brother alone and Dan stop bothering your sister!" and with that said she continued cooking and washing.

No one said no to her mother and she knew that very well, so she took some money and her backpack and went to school.

She walked towards the bus stop, where her friend, Vivian was waiting for her. Clair ran as fast as she could to the bus stop, but just then a really annoying creature interfered on her way.

"Hello dear Clair what a most lovely morning!" he said with a big smile and with his arms open expecting for her to hug him, but Clair instead just stopped and looked at him.

"Hum Max, what are you doing here?" she asked looking at him at his green eyes, expecting for a good reason "Don't tell me you where by the neighborhood, because you live across the city"

"Oh well, I was expecting to see a wonderful lady, and what a surprise I have you just in front of me!" he said putting his arm around her and putting his body against his.

"Leave me alone!" she said trying to separate him from her, but she had o admit, he was far stronger that her, so she resigned and looked at him directly "Max, I know you love me, but I don't love you, so please leave me alone"

"What did you said dear?" he said not hearing her "Oh sorry I couldn't stop admiring your beauty" he said with that typical smile that no girl would resist, except Clair.

Meanwhile the "romantic" scene was getting along; Vivian came to the rescue just like Superman, except that she didn't fly.

"Max be careful, here comes the policeman" said Vivian seriously enough to scare Max again with his little incident. She had always been bothering him since he insulted an officer and the officer told him he was going to go to jail, but fortunately for Max the officer had an urgent call, letting Max escape like a chicken.

"What?! Where?!" he said terrified letting Clair free.

By the time Max realized it had been a lie, the two friends had already taken the bus and were on their way to school.

It began to rain and the wind began to blow, not mentioning it was getting really cold.

"Really strange huh?" said Vivian who was sitting beside Clair "They had announced it was going to be really hot" she said thoughtfully

"When have the T.V. guys get the climate right?" Clair answered worried less, for she liked rainy and dark days and she had a good feeling about this day.

Then Vivian began to talk about Tom and things she would repeat every single day. Maybe the reason of that was that she had a bad memory or she just wanted to remember her, but she never asked her, it was almost a tradition.

One thing to be normal was a mistake on the climate but another thing was that a sunny summer day turned into a black rainy and cold day.

The bus stopped, they had arrived at Livingstone school. They stood in front of the gray gates of Livingstone school.

The 2 friends, walked towards their classroom just when Clair felt someone hugging her from the back ... it was Max ... again.

"Little fool" he whispered that on her ear making it tickle "You know that doesn't work with me"

"Leave me alone me alone!" said Clair trying to escape, but as I said before he was far too strong for her

"Yeah, leave her alone Max, go and get a life for god sake" said a voice that made Max let Clair free

"She's not your girlfriend Tom" said Max with a cool voice

"So... She's my friend, be off" Tom said, and just as that max walked away and began to chat with another girl.

"Are you O.K.?" he said with a smile that wasn't that professional as Max was, but it was an innocent smile

"I think so, thanks Tom" Clair answered looking at his yellow hair and his blue eye, nothing compared to Max with his dark hair and green eyes

Those innocent blue eyes with his yellow hair, those tender hands and thin lips, yep that was Tom. He was a football player not mentioning a really good student. On the other hand was Max. He was good looking but every single teacher hated him though many girls were attracted to him.

Tom was Vivian's blue prince, the guy she most loved. While this scene was developing Vivian was practically drooling for Tom. She had repeated Clair how strong and valiant and handsome and a thousand of other qualities he had.

Long ago he and Clair had been dating but something strange happened and her love for him went away it was awful for both, but that is another story.

As Clair was testing her bones if Max hadn't broken anything, Tom and Viv glanced at each other until Tom decided to give the first step.

"Hey Viv" he said with a really cute smile like a teddy bear "Hum I was asking myself if you, I don't know wanna go to the movie with me after classes?" he said blushing, how sweet thought Clair, the both look really nice together.

"Of course" she said staring at tom's blue eyes, maybe stunned or just stupidest was the reason she didn't do a thing.

"Well I'll meet you at the gate" he said and with that he went where his friends were.

The situation was obvious, thought Clair, she loved him, he loved her, but both were to shy with each other that they would never admit their love to each other. That hadn't been the way it happened with Clair. Tom and Clair could say anything to each other without a problem but tom and Viv was a whole new thing.

"Oh – my – god!" cried Viv "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she repeated a thousand times "Clair you gotta help me, how should I have my hair, I have no money oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!" at that moment she was almost yelling while Clair tried to calm her anyway she could.

"Calm down!" said Clair "I'll lend you some money and you look great go how you are know and be yourself but you gotta relax"

4


	2. Magic doesn't exist?

Magic doesn't exist?

The bell rang loudly which hushed every kid on the class. Clair and Viv sat at the back together and began talking of Tom and Max and how different but alike they were at same time, while the other kids took their seats.

"Oh Clair, I don't know but you and Max would make a nice couple" said Viv day dreaming

"Forget it. I mean I don't….just no it would be strange and I don't love him" she said calmly "don't you forget that point!"

The rest of the class was also talking but perhaps a bit more worried about the exams. Clair would never mind about that, she would always get top grades without studying, no one knew how she did that but it worked for Clair.

"Argh!!! I can't do this" said Viv. "You're so so so lucky, I mean your parents never bother you. I mean it's … it's… you're so lucky. My parents make me to do all kind of pathetic things it's so unfair"

"so unfair" muttered Clair to herself

"Did you say something oh not now Bargs came in" she said

And classes began. Clair always hated classes with Bargs she didn't knew exactly why but Bargs always tried to make Clair say something wrong, and even she loved literature (which was her favorite class) Bargs made it so boring that it wasn't worth hearing him. She could perfectly be talking with someone but everyone just took notes and listened to him. She didn't know how they could survive the whole class listening to him. Every class with Bargs she would write poems or stories, but most of the time songs. She loved to sing. Every night she would pick a song, any song and would begin to sing it. Sometimes Tom came to her house (for she never had considered it as a home) and played the guitar while she sang and played the piano it was really fun. Perhaps the reason she never considered her parent's house a home was that they never were there they weren't a family they were separated people. Sometimes she wished she had parents that made her clean her room or made her do pathetic stuff. But no they never did. When she felt lonely or for holidays like Christmas she would go to Tom's house for there everyone considered her as part of the family. Tom's family was his parents him and his little brother of about 7 years old like Dan. Since there were only boys in the family Tom's parents considered her as a daughter. And it felt nice. It felt cozy. Perhaps she would live some day there.

"Miss Fire could you tell us a famous childish story?" Barg asked her with a grin

"Cinderella" she said smiling, she loved that story, because it somehow remembered her life so maybe it would come true and her prince would come to rescue her.

The bell rang and with that many sighs of relief could be heard in the classroom.

"Finally" said Clair stretching her arms.

"How can you say finally?" said Viv with a look of incredulous "How can you say that when you did nothing in class and for that you got full marks!"

"I know but it's exhausting to see or hear him" she said with a lazy voice.

"By the way tomorrow is my birthday and I'm having a party, please you gotta come!" begged Viv.

"Sure, tomorrow is…? She asked distracted

"Saturday" Viv remembered her

"Oh sure (sigh) wow. I can't believe you're turning16, I'm going to stay behind with my 15" said Clair dramatically

"Whatever" she said looking at the performance that Clair had made

Clair loved to make those acts it somehow light the air and everyone laughed in a bad time.

"Which class have you got next?" asked Clair

"Math" said Viv "and I better get going" she said looking at her watch "see ya in lunch"

Clair hated when she had to go to a class without Viv, it somehow depressed her, and it was just in this moments where Max appeared. Clair walked silently and sad to her next class, history. History was also one of her favorites classes. She liked it because much before her the people believed in magic, and she loved it. She loved magic because anything could happen, and when she talked about this to Viv, she would answer magic doesn't exist. But that didn't matter in her world she could have magic and that was a fact.

Just then when everything was going perfectly well, Max had to disturb it.

"Oh dear here you are!" he said brightly "Oh! What do we have here? Clair is alone, that mustn't happen someone might want to bother you"

"Yeah oh, but you got too late someone is already bothering me" she said with an evil grin

"Now Clair what a coincidence, we both have history that is just something wonderful!" he said with that look the one that traps you that is supposed to work with girls.

"Leave me alone, why won't you stop!?" she said angrily

"Clair why do get angry with me?" he said seriously looking at her eyes and holding her arms "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Ok Max this is getting freaky" she said really freaked out for that was no Max she knew

"C'mon why do you hate me that much!?" he said without letting her free

"Wait. I think you are an arrogant, selfish, leave me alone in peace!!! For god sake, I gave you a chance long ago and you did nothing I mean what do you expect?? I'm not going to be one of those girls that for no reason gives you a chance. And I have a boyfriend!" she said surprised and angry at the time. That was not true, she didn't have a boyfriend, that was great, she thought, now I have to find a boyfriend.

"¿¡What?!" he said furious which was really scary "Who?" he said his eyes looked directly at the girl in front of him. The girl with brown long straight hair and a bit dark skin, ten skin. The girl whose eyes changed of color depending on the day, that girl named Clair Fire.

"Argh Max you're hurting me!" she said weakly "I have no boyfriend it was a lie!" she said really hurt and almost crying "Max stop it!" she cried

"Max!!! I told you to get of!!!!!!!" said Tom with a really powerful voice that made Max look nothing compared to him.

With that, Max stopped holding her arms which were red in pain and Clair almost fell if it wasn't for Tom grabbing her.

"Are you crazy? If she says no than it's NO!! I don't want to see you never again!" he said really angry. Then he looked at Clair suffering in pain

"Hey are you ok?" he said with a really sweet voice "how dumb of course you're not, here let me help you, I'll take you to nursery"

"No, it's ok, really it'll go away by itself" said Clair really nervous, for she was terrified at just the single name nursery, it was her torment.

"C'mon Clair I know you hate it, but you gotta go" he said firmly and if he talked like this it was a fact

"Please don't make me go, please!" whined Clair but it was no use, Tom was far much stronger than Max, and if Max could hold firmly, then Tom could perfectly carry her.

Clair continued begging to Tom, but he wouldn't listen. She was like a kind of sister and old love of Tom, and he would never allow to something bad happen to her. He was like her family and her best friend boy. And even though she knew what he was doing was the right thing to do, she completely didn't want to Tom do what he was going to do, take her to "hell".

Relax, calm down, thought Clair, it'll be fine. Though she tried to relax herself she knew she had totally freaked out. She never knew why was she so scared of the nursery, it was something she could never understand, why did she hated that place so much.

"Here we are, you stay here and I'll bring the nurse" he said so nice that for a moment all those horrible thoughts had disappeared… well almost.

Clair stood there gazing at the nursery. It was a really big place somebody could get lost in there, thought Clair, haven't they thought about that? Her first reaction at the white place was to run and then explain to Tom a teacher had called her, that wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was a really good one according to her, but she could never lie to him after all he had done. Now she needed a second plan, but it was too late, the nurse followed by Tom had already appeared and were coming towards her.

"Now dear" she said smiley, you must never trust nurses "lets see those arms, Tom already told me that you fell n the stairs, what a disgrace!" she said looking at Clair's arms, at her red arms. "Oh I can't imagine how it got that red, it must really hurt" she said while Clair nodded thinking how could she get out of that place. "You'll stay here and rest a little" she said looking at Clair "And you boy must go back to class"

"Oh couldn't he stay?" Clair said really scared, she wouldn't survive 5 seconds in that place alone.

"No, he has done enough" she said firmly and went walking away

"You won't leave me in this place! You can't!!! Please." She said almost begging at him.

"I have classes and this might solve your fear to the nursery" he said gently "lay down hear and rest" he said. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left before she could argue.

So there she was in that big horrible white space. She laid down in one of the beds. She began to daydream and think, and maybe she could forget where she was. She thought about what Viv had earlier said, about making a great couple with Max, which had been bothering her the whole morning. Why would she say something like that? It was pure rubbish. She had all these thoughts in a angry space, it was totally unforgivable to be said something such grave from her best friend. She also thought of the nurse. Why would she leave her there? She knew the nurse could be very friendly but didn't have much temper. And also she was really pretty four an old person: with her gray hair, and her old skin, and how to forget those extremely thick glasses, but even though, she looked really pretty but she was mean!!! Why would she leave her there? That was so unfair for her. And even though those thoughts were hunting her she thought mostly about Max. She had never seen him act that serious and in a strange and twisted way concerned. She was positively sure that he didn't hurt her on purpose, it had been an accident.

**A/N or disclaimer or whatever:**

**O.K. I wanted to say that I've finally finished the second chapter guess why it took me so long tic tac tic tac, ok time out E X A M S!!!! I'm on vacation so lets continue!!!!!! Oh and please review just to know that there is someone reading my story thanks and bye!!!! And EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY IS MINE INVENTION PERHAPS JUST THE NAMES AREN'T MY INVENTIONS BUT EVEN THE REST IS SO BE HONEST WRITERS AND DON'T COPY ANYTHING . On the other hand if you want to copy something or add it in your story write to me and I'll think about it bye. **

**EyesofEmerald: thanks!!! Really thanks and the dream I wasn't sure on putting it but really thanks!!!**

**Speaker For The Five Year****: Oh sorry and i already knew about that but I just can't find that, I mean I don't know if something is wrong with my computer or anything but even though thanks for the idea.**


	3. What Kind of Services?

What kind of services?

The steps of people hurrying up could be heard through the walls of the nursery. Then total silence, this put Clair more nervous than she already was, if that was possible. But soon she could hear steps coming towards her. Clair kept her eyes shut pretending she was asleep, in case if the nurse decided to give her a shot she wouldn't be able to, not first knowing if she was allergic to something. If it was her or wasn't she didn't know. Then she felt something dizzy and fainted.

When Clair woke up she didn't immediately open her eyes, she just stood there hearing a conversation between two insane (with a high probability of being) persons, or that was what she thought

"Did you kill her? I told you to give her just a drop of the potion" said the first voice. This voice seemed to belong to a very old person, and a really insane one.

"I did what you told me to, I just gave her one drop of it, and if you ask me that was really unfair to her! It wasn't diplomatic" said the second voice. On the other hand this voice seemed to belong to a man, a young man probably 18 years old or 17.

"Then why doesn't she wake up? We need her services" said the first voice. That was enough to Clair. Were they rapiers? That would explain of needing her services and they probably gave her something to sleep! How terrible, she thought almost crying, but she just kept her eyes shut. She felt a bit of wind and grass in her hands, that was a good start, she was dressed, maybe I can get away from this horrible persons

"I think thou fair lady is waking up" said the second voice. That had really startled Clair, she had moved a bit her head, but that didn't had scared it was how the third person talked, thou? She had heard about it in history it meant your and fair lady? She loved history and knew that princes called that way to women and girls, but her? In the 21st century? They talked like people from the 12th century! They WERE insane.

She decided to open her eyes a bit. And that was what she did, and that was the most ridiculous and scary thing at the time she had ever seen in her life. She would not laugh at them, because she was too scared to but instead she began to giggle as she stood up.

"Why is this lady laughing at?" asked the second voice she had heard. She wasn't wrong he was about 17 years old and was really handsome. He was tall maybe 1. 95 was her guess and had two green eyes and dark hair. He was wearing strange clothes like the one of the movies which told stories of kings, yes he was dressed up just like that.

"Don't ask me, not certainly I think the potion went, but she is the fair lady of the drawing it looks exactly as this lady" said the first voice. The man was certainly old; he had a white and long beard and white hair. He also tall, taller than the second one, but he had his back curved and he wore a white cape that covered almost all his body. As she looked at this two persons talking about if she was, we really don't know what, but she saw the sky blue with no clouds, and the grass green and the tallest tree she had ever seen, and she saw hills and hills covered up with green grass and tall trees, it was a really beautiful place.

"Who are you? What is this place? And what am I doing here oh and how did I get here?" those were the questions she could ask, perhaps it would give her an idea of what was happening there.

"She speaks in the same language!" said the old man " How delightful" he cried putting his hand way up in a strange way

"They call me-" tried to say the man or boy for the old man interrupted him eagerly

"There is no use of such diplomatic conversations" said the old man "I am Gorgan the wizard, and he is Danver son of Tolden from the house of Hergerlis. We are in Ferstain you traveled through dimensions and time and what are you doing here must not be revealed here" he said mysteriously

"What? I mean you've gone completely outta your mind, I mean seriously and grave" she said trying to sound reasonable, those names made no sense and wizard? That was insane

"What has the fair lady said?" said the man or Danver with a real puzzled look

"This lady has journeyed from other time and other world, perhaps the lady is speaking in their way to speak" said Gorgan wisely, or at least it was said with a wisely voice

"Stop calling me lady or anything related to that, I have a name and it is Clair" she said trying to speak in a way that those people would understand her "In which country are we and which is the year that we are in?" she asked. She had seen in T.V. when people forget everything or go crazy, the doctors used simple questions to see how grave were they

"We are in Ferstain you already asked that and we answered and it is the year 1106" said Danver

"What?!" she exclaimed. There were two possibilities of what were happening in that: the first one was that they were saying the truth and everything was true and the second one was that they were insane. She wished it was the first reason, it would be wonderful to all her dreams come true, but the second reason was reality. "Show me something that will prove leaving no question that what you say is true" she said triumphantly. That was a great idea, if they showed her something like magic it would be true and if they showed her something totally normal for her it would be a lie.

"That is something not difficult at all!" exclaimed the wizard Gorgan. As he said that he lifted his hands up and began to say strange things, and must say really weird things in an other language never heard before. And as he finished saying whatever he was saying, they found themselves in a white room. It was really big and had beds, and there was Clair lying on one of them.

"What is this?" asked Clair confused, she couldn't be in two places at a time.

"We have traveled into the past" said Gorgan "Now if you pay attention, on front of the bed where you were laying down, a time hole shall appear" it was true, a hole had just appeared and from it Danver came out with a sword in his right hand. Just then he looked around, put the sword into his belt and from his clothes he took a little bottle and gave a drop to Clair.

"See, I said to you I had given her just one drop of that potion!" exclaimed Danver triumphantly. After he gave her a drop he carefully put the potion back into its place and hold Clair like a princess and took her into the hole as it vanished. When they disappeared the nurse came back.

"Now don't worry they aren't able to see us, for we are invisible to their eyes" said Gorgan. Surprisingly the nurse didn't notice Clair had gone missing and began to make the bed.

"How can she not notice I have gone?" asked Clair puzzle for the reaction she would have expected from the nurse was totally contrary of what they had seen

"Well dear, it isn't easy to explain it" said the wizard worried "You do not belong to that time or world, you see there is a prophecy that says that in time of the inevitable war everyone shall die, but this is one of the destinies, you must look for the lost warier and you shall be saved. Of course that is a fragment of the entire prophecy"

"Sure, what I don't understand is what am I doing here?" said Clair. She had begun to believe the whole story. It was amazing how they had traveled through time. That was enough magic for her to believe that they were not insane and magic existed! After all those years she had been right.

"You are the lost warrior" said Danver "You are the person who the prophecy describes. You believe in magic in a world where no one does. You are the lady from the drawing everything that the prophecy mentions is you"

"Listen, this has been my dream for years, but t can't be real. Maybe you are right or the prophecy I like to think that magic exists, but I know it is something that exists in my dreams. I don't know how you did that thing but I just doesn't go with nature and its order" said Clair trying to make her understand. She loved to believe in magic, but it didn't fit on reality, but deeply in her heart she knew they were telling the truth, and she desperately wanted to say I believe you, but it was against what they had taught her.

"This is too much lost of time" said Danver impatient "We can explain to her later at Gasteg, we are too late!"

"Oh no, I am not going anywhere before you explain me what is happening here" she said. This was too much fro her to understand and that guy wanted to do it fast.

"My fair lady" said Gorgan bowing "I shall explain to thee everything once we have arrived to Gasteg. Danver is right we are loosing too much time now lady do you know how to ride a horse?"

This is insane, she thought, I can't believe I'm going to ride to somewhere Gas something when I barely know them!

"Yes I can" said Clair "But there are no horses here" she said smiling

"No, but there will be" said the wizard with a wink. And just then in front of their eyes 3 horses appeared.

"How?" managed Clair to say perplex

"Magic" he said mysteriously

And then everyone hopped into their horses. Clair had had lessons and she did pretty well. She loved horses and even more to ride them. So it wasn't difficult to go as fast as Danver or Gorgan. They were really good at riding horses. Clair liked how Danvers hair went with the wind she wondered how her hair would look like from the back.

They traveled kms. through green grass and tall trees and hills. At first it was quite a view but then it started to bore her. Couldn't there be something more exciting? She asked herself.

**Disclamair, A/N or whatever:**

**Hi again and let me tell you this is the fastest update I have ever had. Hope you like it, I really do! And ummm ok this is really boring. I'm going to say to you please review and read (obvious) and thanks for everything and I do really hope you can tell me how can I improve my writing or my story but please don't me too hard I really worked hard on it!!!!!**

**EyesofEmerald****: Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Anonimus: Thank you too!!! Hope next time you put a signed review.**


	4. Stranger

Stranger

It was midday when they arrived to Gasteg, the city of the wise. When they arrived to the city Clair saw nothing more but rock, they were facing a mountain. She couldn't understand it weren't they going to a city? What were they doing there?

"Danver" said the wizard "Take care of the lady, I must first visit an old friend" with that said he stood facing the rock and went through it. Clair touched the rock and wondered how did he did that?

"The rock recognizes who they must let in" said Danver "If the owner of this rock wants to see someone the rock will let the person go in" he smiled as he said that

"But how?" she asked surprised at the moment "No let me guess magic" she added as he nodded "So who are you, I mean something else than your name?" she tried to get a conversation started

"Well my lady-" he said interrupted by Clair

"Please stop calling me lady I'm not one I'm just Clair" she said smiling gazing at his green eyes

"Well Clair" he said a bit startled for he knew that every woman must be called lady and specially her "Do not ask me about the prophecy for I do not know more than you do. I am a soldier-" he said again interrupted by Clair

"You're lying" she said smiling "You looked nervous, I can tell that, you moved you eyes from one side to an other desperately, just tell me the truth it won't harm will it?"

"Very well you cannot be lied to so I'll tell you" he said in some way relieved "I'm a prince though I am also a soldier. My father and mother wanted me to be a philosopher or someone wise but I always wanted to be a soldier I love fighting or rescuing, though we did not agree in many things we lived in peace, until they said I needed to get married. That was no problem for me, there were hundreds of ladies wanting to be my wife, so I imagined I would just pick one, but I was wrong, I couldn't choose one for I did not love them, it was disappointing for my parents so they choose one for me. I was so angry at them that I fled" while he talked Clair listened gazing at his eyes. He was far taller than her, she was about 1.64 mt. and he was about 1.97 mt. so she looked in a strange angle but always gazing at his eyes.

"And what are you doing with Gorgan?" she asked really interested

"Well, when I fled my parents got worried that I might get injured and that way no one would be the king after they died, so the house would be over. They decided to send Gorgan to look for me, but he had other intentions which he hasn't told me" finished Danver a bit worried but a bit sad. "I would like to hear something about you, Clair" he said

"Well there's no much to say but my life is similar to yours except for all the dramatic things" she said thinking"My parents never are at my house, and when they are they don't know I exist. I don't know if they ignore me or something else. I don't consider my house as a home but I always go to the home of my friend which I consider it as my own home" she said wondering if she had said enough

"And what are you wearing? Those are strange clothes!" he said smiling

"I go to a school which is like your soldier lessons, but here you learn things like what a philosopher might know, and you must wear this clothes" she said looking at her gray short skirt and white blouse "it's like the helmet you were to protect yourself in a battle everyone in the same alliance must wear the same helmet" she said proudly for her comparing with a soldier.

"A school? That doesn't sound pleasant" wondered Danver but suddenly the air turned heavy and tense

"What is happening?" asked Clair frightened she also hated when everyone was nervous and silent

"Murkins" answered Danver concentrated "Get down, you must not be seen by them" he said as both of them hid behind a rock "You must know that Murkins are not friendly evil creatures they are and if they capture you they will probably kill you but first" he added "they will take all your memories from you and replace them with horrible thoughts. You must never go near them if you can avoid them, though they are easy to kill except if they capture you. Though I don't think these Murkins are dangerous. They are shouting, so they must be free Murkins, but when they are quite it means that they belong to Raster"

Clair wondered about what Danver had said, who as Raster? But those thoughts were interrupted by Danver, who hugged her from the back trying to protect her from the arrows that were falling from the sky. Danver let her go for a while, enough for her to see the attacking Murkins. There were about 30 black persons. Or at least that was what she thought they were. They were short about 1mt. tall and had white stripes painted on their bodies. Their teeth were like vampires and had white eyes, they didn't have pupils or anything similar, and their eyes were white balls.

"Danver?" she said terribly scared

"Shh, they haven't seen us yet" he said holding her head against his chest " they like to throw arrows or stones to everywhere and that is how they cause every hidden person to show themselves, and once they see someone they capture the person. You must be calm and do not let anything to fright you"

Just then another screaming could be heard. Someone was crying for help. These screamings were enough to make Clair desperate.

"Someone is screaming!" exclaimed Clair "We must do something" that obviously meant you are a soldier go and help. She wasn't a coward but she had no idea of how was she supposed to help someone with all those creatures surrounding him or her. She looked him at his eyes and as if magic had done something to convince Danver of doing something, he carefully looked where the Murkins were and boy was standing there. Not a boy, a young man perhaps his same age or a bit younger. Danver grabbed Clairs arm and looked at her.

"You must follow me and stay with me no matter what happens understood?" he said seriously not a smile to be seen in his face and as he was not expecting an answer threw a stone to the Murkins which hit directly one of them between its eyes. Then as fast as they could, Clair and Danver ran hiding behind rocks until they were close enough to the Murkins to smell them (which isn't a nice smell at all) but close enough to escape if necessary without being caught or seen if done well. The Murkins meanwhile screamed louder and moved there hands frenetically, which meant they were angry enough to go the spot where the stone had been thrown. They searched where the guilty should or could be. They had left the boy behind them, they were too worried to be concerned about their hostage. "Stay here and if something happens to go wrong you must run and do not look back" he said gravely but in a strange way happy. As soon as he said that he ran towards the young man unconscious lying in the floor and picked him up. Clair meanwhile watched Danver he was really strong, thought Clair, if I had that strength Max would never dare to touch me, though that was supposed to sound happy it didn't make Clair feel well. At that moment Danver came back with the young man in his back and put him in the floor in a sitting position next to Clair.

"Danver I have a question, how is Gorgan supposed to get out of that place if all those Murkins are blocking the entrance?" she said doubtly. It was a good question for the rock where Gorgan had entered into was surrounded of furious Murkins

"Oh no. He is going to kill me!" he said frightened and desperate "It won't be a problem for him to kill them all with a spell, but he will also probably kill me"

While he said that, Clair noticed in the terrible condition that the man was in. His complete body was full of blood and had marks of punches and kicks. While she was examinating the strangers body Danver suddenly got on top of her making her fall down onto the floor but without getting hurt. Then the 30 Murkins passed by them furious by loosing a hostage and getting fooled. Luckily Clair, Danver and the stranger were covered by the rock or the Murkins would have killed them. Danver was all over her protecting and though she knew he was protecting her she felt his heart rushing and as well her heart was, and when he looked at him their eyes met and he blushed and she must probably have as well. She was having a crush on a guy she barely knew and who was from a different world and who was at least 3 years older than her, that was great! she thought, now she was acting like a little kid having stupid crushes.

"I am sorry, I was trying to protect you from any Murkin" he said nervous and desperate trying to find an excuse

"I know you do not need to ask for forgiveness" she said smiling at those eyes. They seemed to hypnotize Clair and keep her still, just smiling at the boy of green eyes.

"Ow" said a voice. It was the stranger they or Danver had earlier rescued. When he opened his eyes he began to pray in silence. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wasn't as tall as Danver though his shoulders were bigger and wider.

"Why are you praying?" asked Clair confused at the sight of finding someone praying who had just recently been saved

"He is not praying" said Danver smiling "It is tradition then when you are rescued you must say some words in appreciation" at this Clair got even more confused, if he was supposed to appreciate why didn't he just say thank you out loud instead of whispering some words that couldn't be heard. But she preferred to keep it in silence this questions for she thought that it could be bad to interrupt someone in their own tradition.

**Disclamair A/N or whatever:**

**I really don't know what to write about this chapter, except that I hope you enjoyed it and give suggestions I would really love to hear your opinion of what should I do better ok oh and I promise that I will answer your reviews or questions no matter what there finished Bye of and happy new year a late happy new year. THE WHOLE STORY IS MINE EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF IT!!!**


End file.
